1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a roof which can be stowed in the rear part of the vehicle and which is connected to supports located underneath the windowsill line by linkage elements. The linkage elements are provided at least on the sides and, when the roof is closed, extend through openings and through the plane of the windowsill line, wherein the through openings for the linkage elements can be covered to at least some extent by panel parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In convertible vehicles of this type it is desirable for the through-openings for the linkage parts on the sides to be completely covered after the roof has been opened and stowed in order to avoid unattractive shaft openings, which are accessible from above. This covering of the openings is not only for the sake of appearance but also for the sake of preventing anything from intruding into the openings and into the roof mechanism behind them. In the closed state of the roof, at least some of the opening must be free to allow the linkage elements to pass through. These areas of the openings should be kept as small as possible in order to have as little negative effect on the interior space as possible. It is known for this purpose that each of the through-openings can be provided with several panel parts, all of which are in the closed position when the roof is open, but only some of which are closed when the roof is closed, while others remain open. It is also known that at least one panel part can be mounted with the freedom to slide, where, for this purpose, guide links are provided in the frame parts surrounding the through-openings. These types of guide links, however, constrict the through-opening and are also usually unattractive, because they consist of hard plastic, for example, nor are they covered by a fabric panel, which could be matched to the interior space of the vehicle.
The invention is based on the problem of providing the largest possible opening after the panel parts have been opened and of providing panel parts which are as visually attractive as possible.
In accordance with the present invention, at least one panel part is supported by a bracket acting from underneath, wherein the panel part can be lowered as it is being opened.
With the configuration according to the invention, the panel part which is supported from underneath can be held without additional support from the frame such as lateral links or the like. The through-opening, which is created when the panel part is opened, is thus quite large. When the panel part is in its closed position, it can be pressed from underneath against adjacent edge parts of the through-opening. As a result, visually unattractive connecting links in the edge area of the through-opening can be avoided. The boundary around the through-opening can be painted, for example, or covered with fabric. The mechanical requirements on the edge surrounding the through-opening are reduced, because this edge does not have to provide any retaining or guide functions for the panel part, which is supported as specified according to the invention. It is therefore not necessary for the frame part of the through-opening to be designed as a sturdy component of hard plastic, for example, which means that it becomes possible to meet optical and tactile standards of higher quality.
If the panel is designed so that it can be moved vertically downward and then shifted in the longitudinal direction after it has been lowered, it can be guided completely out of the area in which the linkage elements must move. In the longitudinally displaced position, the panel part can be held invisibly underneath, for example, the outer parts of the auto body.
A common intermediate tractive force element such as a pull rod is especially advantageous here, both for the downward movement and also for the subsequent longitudinal movement, these two movements proceeding one after the other under the positive guidance provided by links inside the bracket, which remains covered at all times. Thus there is no need for any additional means of controlling the process, which simplifies the overall design.
Another simplification can be obtained by providing springs to return the cited panel part against the force of the intermediate tractive force element. This eliminates the need for an additional drive element.
It is especially favorable for the combination of several panel parts to be mounted on a common carrier, which can be supplied in modular form to the assembly process. The assembly work is thus simplified. The finished, prefabricated carrier is simply mounted in the body of the vehicle.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the descriptive matter in which there are described preferred embodiments of the invention.